Shattered maelstrom
by Tiarashi Arusuke
Summary: Hao didn’t die after Yoh’s final attack, yet something did happen to him and his brother. How will the shaman king crew deal with an alltoolazy Hao and a Iwanttowipehumansout Yoh? Rated for some violence and curses.
1. Prolouge

Author's note: I do not own Shaman King, period.

P.S. Please enjoy and don't forget to review

Prologue

Hao felt the spiritual blade pass his body, yet nothing seemed to have happened. There was no pain from the outside, but he felt as if he was burning from the inside, it must have been another effect that he didn't count on. He smiled in a mocking/peaceful way. Only to still find himself alive, but why was he the one using Yoh's oversoul and why could he see himself as if he was standing in front of a mirror. Then, it hit him, Yoh probably used every bit of his furiyoku and pushed himself too much, causing a strange side effect. He realized that he was in the younger Asakura's body. The oversoul vanished as even Amidamaru noticed that the energy emitted from Yoh's body was different.

"Yoh-dono…. Are you alright?" asked the samurai spirit, looking at Hao, who was Yoh's body, with anxiety.

Yoh, who was still oblivious to the change, rubbed his eyes in confusion. The spirit of fire knew of what happened to his master and quickly landed beside Hao.

".. Why do I see myself…?" said Yoh, blinking rather stupidly at the sight of his own body.

"Because you are in my body and I am in yours….." replied the older Asakura, thankful that their skills were not switched as well and he could still read minds.

Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru could only gape in surprise.

"I'd rather you don't do anything comical with my body…. And I propose a truce as I cannot risk destroying it…." Said Hao crossly, still agitated at the fact that his world could not be created sooner because of the incident.

The rest of Yoh's group came rushing, give Yoh(well I think by this time we know why), dark looks.

"Why is he still alive!" screeched Horo Horo, and everyone went back to their fighting stance.

"… There's a misunderstanding… you see…." Yoh's sentence cut short by Ren's own.

"There's no mistake here Hao! We're going to end you now!" retorted the golden-eyes boy.

At that, Hao could stand it no longer.

"Urusei! Just listen for a moment!" he said, his brows knitted together in pure anger.

Everyone could only stare at Hao in disbelief, it was as rare to see a shaman as good as Hao as Yoh was to get irritated.

"Hao! What did you do to Yoh!" cried Chocolove, who was practically in tears. "You made him weird!"

"But I'm Yoh….." said Yoh, who was still not used to people calling him Hao.

"You're joking…. Aren't you…..?" said Ryu in disbelief.

"He's not lying, I'm Hao and he is Yoh….." said Hao as he watched nearly everyone's face turn blue.

The older Asakura smirked in satisfaction as Horo Horo and Chocolove began running around in circles, Ryu was hugging his body and crying(he was yelling at Ryu not to touch his body ever again), Ren was… well… being Ren and Anna looked perplexed. Faust wanted to see if something was amiss in their bodies, but both Asakuras declined the doctor's offer. Lyserg was rather dismayed, if he wanted to kill Hao, he would be damaging a part of Yoh, he gave up and decided it would be best if he would stand down for the time being.

"Well, it seems that we have to take both of them back home…." Said Anna, after much thought.

And that was the beginning of the misadventures of the crew.


	2. Chapter 1 Act like ourselves

Author's note: I do not own Shaman King. Period…. Oh, and if you're still confused, when they mention Hao it means Yoh's body and viseversa.

P.S. Thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter

Chapter I: Act like ourselves

"What!" screamed everyone in unision at Anna's last statement.

"You heard me, we'll be taking them back to Japan. I hope there are no questions, comments or objections." She said in a demanding and rather final way.

Everyone merely nodded mutely, knowing what a slap Anna was capable off. Well, almost everyone knew….

"Why do I have to go with you!" hissed the older Asakura, he wanted to be alone and no one would take him seriously in his younger brother's body, he knew full well of Yoh's lazy attitude. Then again, he had to keep watch on his body, Yoh was not going to destroy his reputation, and certainly not act stupidly with it.

"Are you sure you don't want to supervise your body?" Anna said this, smirking at Hao's sullen face.

"…… Fine, I'll go….." was the reply, Hao looked murderous and reluctantly followed the group.

Five days later 

After a few hours of unloading bags, luggage and random pieces of Patch merchandise, everything looked normal in an average human's eye. But if they were to hear of the incident, well needless to say, they'll just laugh and probably wave it off.

Unless they saw it through the eyes of two certain brothers.

"Aniki! What more to you want me to do!" screamed Yoh, who was sitting with several fat encyclopedias on his lap.

"Sit properly, first of all, I do not slouch, or sleep in the middle of class, or wear headphones…… I have a list for you to memorize on what to do or not to do with my body." Said Hao, frowning at Yoh's near sobbing face.

"And I do not cry!" yelled the frustrated Hao, who was fed up with Yoh's antics.

"That's enough both of you, two days from now, we have to go to school. So both of you better behave." Said Anna, she looked as if she was about to make them do something, and true to the look she was giving them, she did.

A few moments later, both Asakuras were in the electric chair position, with three jars filled with water balanced between their arms.

Yoh was having trouble, Hao was fine, but he still didn't like the fact that the Itako was always giving him orders. **He** should be the one giving orders, not some Iwanttobethewifeoftheshamanking woman who seriously needs to learn how to cook.

"Why do I have to train as well!" snapped the older shaman, though carefully so as not to upset the jars of water.

"Because I also have to train Yoh's body **and** mentality……." Replied the itako, Hao shot her a glare that could melt ice in Pluto.

Dinner was most welcome after the exercise, but Hao kept on telling Yoh what not to do, which outnumbered the to do list by around three dozen numbers.

Anna watched t.v., everyone else was having a hard time getting used to calling Hao and Yoh their proper names, especially since that night that Ren thought that Yoh, once again, was Hao and nearly turned the younger Asakura into a piece of roadkill. Hao was furious at that and, in turn, burned Ren's kwan do and threatened the Chinese shaman to the point of giving him a phobia.

Yoh was in the kitchen, reading the long list that his Aniki gave to him.

It read:

Not to do 

_1.slacking off_

_2.changing my appearance(clothes are understandable though, I know humans will find you strange)_

_3.sleeping during non-sleeping time (I know your habit)_

_4.__not eating properly_

_5.getting my body into trouble_

_6.Too much interaction with humans, avoid this as much as possible_

………………

Yoh never got to finish the list.Why? He fell asleep after two minutes of reading something not to his interest.

"Psstt….. Yoh….. Hey Yoh!" someone whispered from behind a wall corner, throwing a small wad of paper at the sleeping shaman.

"Huh..? What? Who?" said the startled shaman, jerking from his sleep, only to see Horo Horo crouching and calling him.

"Wanna play hookey? It's better than staying here and getting that special training menu Anna cooked up……" said the blue-haired Anui boy, grinning like he usually did.

Yoh smiled and proceeded to tiptoeing outside the room, quickly dashing out of the house with his mischievious friend.

Only to be foiled by his one and only brother, who else but Hao, who looked as if he was about to turn Yoh into a smouldering pile of ash and soot.

"Where do you think you're going!..." he scolded both his younger brother and the anui mastermind.

"Dude, you should try to act like Yoh... slack off a bit!" said Horo Horo, amazed at his own boldness.

"Slack off! Slack off! And what am I supposed to do! Watch my reputation be replaced with one of shame! I.will.not.tolerate.so!" replied the Older Asakura, who was practically shaking in pure anger.

"...Dude! Chill out already, we're just going out to have some fun, a movie here some food there... It's as if you don'tknow how to party!"

That was a very stupid question to ask a man who lived for over one thousands years and still didn't like to socialize. Little did Horo Horo know that that little sentence was going to put him in a very, very, very akward position

It was not good to contradict Asakura Hao's judgement, whether good or not. And it was definetely not good to call him 'Dude'.

And sure enough...

That was one thing Horo Horo learned today that would probably scar him for the rest of his life. Hao made sure of that, yep, the memory of a fiery blade of pure furiyokumissing his head by mere millimeters was there to stay.


End file.
